Remote control
]] A remote control was a hand-held device for controlling mechanisms across a varied distance, predating voice-command technology. In his boyhood, Jonathan Archer occasionally flew model spaceships by remote control with his father. ( ) }} In June of 2151, Malcolm Reed used a small remote control to detonate the micro-charges he previously placed behind a wall sculpture in the atrium of the Vulcan Monastery at P'Jem. ( ) In 2151, Malcolm Reed used a small remote control to activate the charges he and Travis Mayweather placed on the surface of Archer's Comet. The following explosion allowed them to take a core sample from a deep layer of the comet, rich of magnesite. ( ) Following a fight with a Malurian agent, Jonathan Archer took his remote control to open the door in Garos' curio shop which was locked by an energy field. ( ) During the historic voyage of , a monitor in Archer's quarters could be remotely operated using a set of controls at his bedside. ( ) In 2152, Malcolm Reed used a remote control to detonate, from the bridge of Enterprise, an explosive device near a group of warp plasma canisters aboard an automated repair station. ( ) Later that year, Charles Tucker III used a small remote control to ignite a series of exposed well heads for deuterium pumps, thereby trapping a group of Klingon pirates in a ring of fire. ( ) Another type of remote control was a hand-held device which operated a monitor in the captain's dining room. ( ) A remote control was used by Enolian guards in 2152. Used to operate sets of handcuffs, it could release the restraints or cause them to electrocute their wearer. This type of device additionally doubled as a communicator. ( ) The next year, Lieutenant Reed used a remote control, while standing on the transporter platform aboard Enterprise, to detonate several charges which were connected to the EPS manifold aboard the transport Arctic One, destroying that vessel and Borg drones which were on board. ( ) In a holographic program set in 2161, used a remote control to trigger a fake Tenebian amethyst so it suddenly started emitting a rapid series of bright flashes, momentarily blinding a gang of aliens on Rigel X. ( ) In 2270, an Orion lieutenant offered to rig a remote control device to detonate dilithium explosives on an asteroid's surface. The captain declined, saying he wanted to see the look on Kirk's face when he informed him of their mutual demise. ( ) In 2376, B'Elanna Torres gave a television with a remote control to Tom Paris as a gift. Although she attempted to give the TV set a 1950s authenticity, remote controls were not available with TV sets until the early-1960s. B'Elanna admitted she took a small measure of poetic license in creating the remote control ( ) "Space Commander Six Hundred Color TV", with the original "Zenith" name brand covered, but leaving the model name visible.}} Both Doctor McCoy (2268) and Ensign Nog (2374) operated neural stimulators by remote control to give motion to mindless bodies; Spock's brainless one ( ) and Keevan's corpse ( ) respectively. but does not actually appear on screen. In the episode's final draft script, the device was described as "a small KEYPAD". It would have been used by Tellarite bounty hunter Skalaar to deactivate a force field aboard his shuttle. In the episode, however, he instead does this via one of the control panels in the craft's cockpit.}} See also * Remote controlled model spaceship * Remote controlled toy External link * de:Fernbedienung Category:Tools